


I've Let Him Go

by Flowers_n_blood



Series: I've let him go [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Conversations, Crying, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Stucky - Freeform, russo ruined them, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_blood/pseuds/Flowers_n_blood
Summary: — Не наделай глупостей, пока я не вернусь.— Как я могу? Ты забираешь всю глупость с собой.Сэм находит его в комнате отеля...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: I've let him go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I've Let Him Go

— Баки.

Он выдыхает только одно это имя. Настолько тихо, что обычный человек не услышит. Но, черт побери, они суперсолдаты, они все слышат.

— Стив?

Война закончена. Танос повержен. На поле боя в самой гуще сражения думать приходилось только о себе и о том, кто был в пяти шагах от тебя. Но сейчас, когда все закончилось, можно вспомнить друг о друге.

Потери огромные. Баки понимает это, когда видит Стива, который несет на руках тело Тони Старка, неожиданно маленького без своего красного костюма. Баки вспоминает Говарда и Марию, которых когда-то убил Зимний солдат, и силой заставляет себя не отвернуться.

Сейчас же они стоят где-то посреди леса, куда Белый волк ушел в ожидании похорон Железного человека. Он поймал себя на мысли, что легче называть его не Тони Старком – так размывается представление о нем как о ком-то живом. Похороны стали для него полной неожиданностью: днем ранее к нему ворвался Сэм со словами, что Пеппер хотела бы видеть его. Тогда мужчина подумал, что это очередной розыгрыш, и даже успел сказать, что это абсолютно не смешно, но Уилсон кинул ему черную куртку со словами: «Мы не успеем уже купить костюм, поэтому обойдешься этим».

Стив смотрит на него с нежностью и чем-то, что Джеймс не может различить.

— Иди ко мне.

Роджерс разводит руки для объятий, и мужчина аккуратно прижимается к нему, чувствуя, как его крепко обнимают и сжимают до хруста ребер. Барнс поднимает взгляд и нежно улыбается, тоже крепко сжимая.

— Я скучал.

Стив шепчет это так тихо, что даже Баки с трудом различает это.

— Я тоже.

Едва ответ срывается с губ, как Роджерс обхватывает его лицо ладонями и аккуратно целует, задерживается на губах, поглаживая его щеку большим пальцем.

Баки задыхается в этом поцелуе. Баки боится. Этот поцелуй какой-то неправильный. Он слишком нежен.

— Тебя не было пять лет, Баки, — Стив шепчет, соприкасаясь с ним губами. — Я так боялся, что мы не вернем вас. Я не верну тебя.

Джеймс улыбается и уже сам целует его. Все хорошо.

***

— … И потом появился Стрэндж со своими порталами, а дальше ты и сам знаешь.

Они сидят на лавке, голова Баки на плече Стива. Они рассказывают о том, что случилось. Они слушают и поддерживают друг друга. Барнс рассказывает, как он потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, увидел странного мужчину, который сказал, что нужна помощь. Роджерс рассказывает, как они убили Таноса, как жили пять лет в разрушенном мире, как путешествовали во времени.

— Ты и правда поднял молот Тора, — Джеймс улыбается мягко, в уголках глаз собираются небольшие морщинки. — Черт, мелкий, ты просто невероятен.

— Я вызвался вернуть камни, — Стив произносит это быстро, словно боится.

— Я и не сомневался, — усмешка мужчины добрая, немного усталая.

— Еще я видел Пегги.

Баки вздрагивает. Он берет свои слова обратно: ничего не хорошо.

— Хочешь отправиться к ней? — он поднимает голову с плеча мужчины. — Вперед.

— Баки, нет, я…

— Нет, Стив, правда, — Барнс пожимает плечами. — Ты хочешь прожить свою жизнь как обычный человек, иметь жену и детей. Есть шанс, воспользуйся им.

В словах мужчины нет обиды или обвинения, только сухие факты.

Они сидят какое-то время в тишине, когда Стив наконец-то решается заговорить:

— Я действительно думал об этом, но здесь ты, Баки.

— Стив, — Джеймс встает на ноги и отходит на несколько шагов. — Скажи честно, ты счастлив?

— Да, Бак, я счастлив! — ответ Стива слишком резок, он буквально выкрикивает его.

Барнс прикрывает глаза.

— Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? — он произносит это так тихо, что Роджерс прилагает все усилия, чтобы услышать.

— Я… — мужчина замолкает, задумываясь над ответом. — Я люблю тебя, Бак. Правда, люблю.

Джеймс усмехается. Ему грустно и больно. Он слышит неуверенность, страх, боль.

— Уходи, Стив.

Барнс дергает плечом. Стив помнит, он всегда так делал, когда был раздражен. И когда понимал, что Роджерс врет.

— Просто уходи. Не нужно врать о чувствах.

— Баки, я…

— Нет, Стив, ты не любишь меня. Может, ты любишь того, кем я был до падения, но сейчас я не тот Баки. Мои руки по локоть в крови, а сам я изломан.

— Послушай…

— Нет, это ты послушай, — мужчина подошел вплотную к Роджерсу, который растерянно стоял на месте. — Я увидел, как твои глаза загорелись, когда ты просто упомянул ее имя. И сейчас, — он часто моргает, и Стив понимает, что тот пытается не заплакать, — сейчас мне важно твое счастье. Всегда так было.

Роджерс притягивает к себе Джеймса и обнимает так крепко, что дышать трудно, а перед глазами стоят звезды.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Если это сделает тебя поистине счастливым.

Они целуются, и этот поцелуй голодный, жестокий. Их языки сталкиваются и переплетаются, а зубы раздирают чужие губы до крови, до синяков. Баки позволяет стонам срываться. Баки позволяет Стиву держать его на руках, прижимая к дереву и сжимая ладони на бедрах. Баки позволяет, потому что знает. Это прощание. Это просьба о прощении.

И Баки прощает.

***

— Не наделай глупостей, пока я не вернусь.

— Как я могу? Ты забираешь всю глупость с собой.

Они обнимаются. Крепко стискивают друг друга. Стив что-то говорит о пяти секундах, но Барнс не слушает.

Он вспоминает, как они говорили эти слова на Экспо. Только уходил тогда Баки. У него не было выбора. Он уходил защищать родину, потому что ему сказали. Он уходил защищать Стива. Своего Стива.

Он видит его на лавке и отправляет туда Сэма, понимая, что больше не может посмотреть ему в глаза.

_— Только не спасай меня._

_— Что?_

_Баки все еще на руках у Стива. Впервые его голос настолько тверд._

_— Не спасай меня._

_— Почему?_

_Роджерс искренне растерян._

_— Не меняй реальность. Ты же помнишь, что говорил Беннер._

_— Но…_

_— Пожалуйста, — голос Баки пропитан болью. — Я не хочу._

_Стив сглатывает и только может прошептать:_

_— Хорошо._

Он видит, как Сэм принимает щит Капитана Америка. Это правильный выбор: Сокол – хороший солдат и имеет идеалы, достойные звания символа Америки. Они обсудили это тогда же, когда Баки умолял не спасать его от ГИДРЫ. Джеймс настоял на своем, говоря, что он не готов, что никто не хочет видеть международного преступника на этом месте и что Сэм лучше.

***

Сэм находит его в комнате отеля, где они остановились. Хочется вернуться в Ваканду, но Т’Чалла настоял на ночи здесь. Вокруг стоят три пустые бутылки, где раньше находился виски, а в руках бутылка русской водки.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе грустно из-за смерти Старка, но чтобы настолько, — Уилсон подходит к нему, ободряюще улыбаясь.

— Оказывается, я не пьянею, — голос Барнса глухой. Он лезет в бумажный пакет, протягивая мужчине бутылку пива. — В смысле вообще.

Благодарно кивая, Сэм берет бутылку и садится рядом, прислоняясь к стене. Они сидят в тишине добрых десять минут. Баки пьет водку редкими, но большими глотками, пока Уилсон лишь начал свою бутылку.

— Что между вами произошло?

— Что? — Джеймс замирает.

— Что между вами произошло? — Сэм повторяет свой вопрос. — Роджерс сказал, что вы поговорили о его уходе, но так ничего и не объяснил.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — его голос жесткий и холодный настолько, что он сам вздрагивает. Наверное, именно так и говорил Зимний солдат.

— Окей, — Уилсон отпивает из своей бутылки и поднимается со своего места, садясь на корточки прямо перед мужчиной и смотря ему в глаза. — Слушай, я понимаю, что мы начали не совсем правильно. В смысле, тот чувак внутри тебя пытался меня убить, да и потом я зажал твою руку в тиски и использовал любую возможность, чтобы сказать что-нибудь оскорбительное. Но сейчас я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Я знаю, это трудно, но без, — он замялся, — без терапии, ты рискуешь упасть очень глубоко. Так что позволь мне помочь тебе, если не как друг, то хотя бы как тот, кто ведет группу поддержки.

Баки молчит, удивленно смотря на него, а потом грустно усмехается, расслабляясь, и сразу же начинает выглядеть как загнанное животное. Поникшие плечи, затравленный взгляд, направленный куда-то, но точно не на Сэма.

— Я отпустил его, — голос тихий, хриплый, немного дрожащий, а еще, Сэм с ужасом слышит, пустой, словно мертвый.

— Почему же? — Уилсон садится на свое место у стены и берется за бутылку.

— Потому что, когда он упомянул ее, я понял, что он так и не смирился.

— Пэгги?

Барнс кивает и с шумом втягивает воздух.

— Окей, мы не говорим об этом.

Сэму неловко. Он действительно не знает, как подступиться. Баки не просто солдат с ПТСР, с какими он работал, он не Стив, который проспал во льдах семьдесят лет, пусть и тоже из другого времени. Уилсон помнит, что тот разговаривал с ним только в присутствии Роджерса и закрывался в себе при любом неудобном вопросе.

Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс – это перемолотый в пюре, прожаренный электричеством мозг и оторванная при падении рука по локоть, которую позже отрезали по плечо. У Сэма язык не повернется назвать это ампутацией. Благодаря Шури, бывший Зимний солдат вспомнил все, а после рассказал, что руку отнимали по кусочкам: ножами, пилами, чем-то вроде лазеров. ГИДРА делала это, проводя эксперименты, чтобы наказать, да даже просто так. После этого он закрылся в себе на неделю, и принцессе даже пришлось кормить его внутривенно, чтобы организм не отвыкал от регулярной пищи.

Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс – это черная дыра в душе, полный набор воспоминаний, до ГИДРЫ, в ней и, конечно же, после, и полная неуверенность в себе.

Вздыхая, Сэм, допивает остатки пива.

— Ты хороший человек.

— Что? — Баки шокировано смотрит на него. — Нет, Уилсон, это не…

— Ты хороший человек, — мужчина повторяет, но на этот раз его голос тверже. — Я вижу, что ты сомневаешься. Позволь мне кое-что сказать, — Джеймс кивает, — ты хороший солдат, это знаешь ты и все вокруг, но самое главное, ты хороший человек. Я имею в виду, ты мог стать злым ублюдком и по своей воле работать на ГИДРУ, но ты не сделал этого. В Румынии ты жил тихо-смирно, да и судя по рассказам о тебе до войны, ты был славным малым. Ну, знаешь, уважал женщин, не был расистом или националистом, помогал Роджерсам и соседям. Черт, ты даже подружился со Стивом, а такого проблемного паренька я не встречал. Так что, несмотря на то, что ты огромная заноза в моей прекрасной заднице, ты хороший человек, Барнс.

Они сидят в тишине, прежде чем Сэм поднимается.

— Пойду я, пожалуй. Не закрывайся в себе надолго, нам еще решать, что делать дальше.

Он подходит к двери, когда слышит тихое:

— Останься.

Обернувшись, мужчина видит Баки и невольно содрогается. Тот выглядит уставшим, как тогда на том складе. Это плохая усталость. Он просто устал бояться.

— Пожалуйста, — его голос звучит жалко, но, кажется, это его не волнует. — Я… — Джеймс лезет в пакет, доставая другую бутылку пива. — Я понимаю, ты не горишь желанием, но может хотя бы ради пива?

— Я бы и без этого остался, — Сэм забирает бутылку и садится рядом. — Хочешь посидеть и помолчать, или я могу начать одну из своих историй?

— Думаю, — голос Барнса бодрее, — я задолжал тебе разговор.

— Ты серьезно? — голос Уилсона приглушен и немного невнятен из-за пробки от пива в зубах. — И ты не закроешься в себе посреди разговора или не ударишь меня?

— Нет, — Баки усмехается. — Я не обещаю, что я не закроюсь после, но пока спрашивай о чем угодно. Я серьезно. Спрашивай о Роджерсе, о ГИДРЕ, да хоть какого цвета мое нижнее белье сейчас.

— Избавь меня от этих подробностей, — мужчина смеется. — Итак…

— Нет, постой, — Джеймс достает еще одну бутылку водки. — Вот теперь задавай.

— Расскажи мне о вас.

— Что именно?

— Все, что захочешь.

И Баки рассказывает. Рассказывает, как они познакомились. Оказывается, Стив был выше и уже с 12 лет играл героя. Рассказывает, как однажды они разругались в пух и прах, не разговаривали месяц, а помирились после того, как Роджерс назвал его идиотом.

— … Я разозлился и толкнул его. А он даже не пытался устоять и упал в лужу. Тогда-то я и понял, что перегнул палку. Мы оба перегнули. Схватил его в охапку и понес его к себе домой. Я тогда уже жил один. А он врывался, кричал.

— Из-за чего поругались?

Сэму интересно. Все, что он учил об этих двоих, внезапно становится слишком поверхностным.

— Когда умерла Сара, Стив отказывался от любой помощи и закрылся в себе. Понятное дело, я не собирался звать его на танцы или что-то подобное, но он даже просто поговорить отказывался. В итоге, я сорвался, сказал, что он Капитан Я-сам-все-решу, и ушел. На следующий день осознал все, три дня сгорал со стыда, а потом пытался поговорить с ним.

— Поговорить, я так понимаю, удалось лишь тогда.

Баки кивает и слабо улыбается.

— В общем, уже дома он начал плакать, говорил, что скучал, что я все еще придурок. А я заплакал от радости, потому что он все еще хотел меня видеть. Мы сидели в обнимку и рыдали, потом, — он делает большой глоток водки, — Стив меня поцеловал. В смысле, он вообще никогда не целовался, поэтому это поцелуем-то назвать нельзя, но… Я тогда думал, что идеальнее быть не может.

— И после этого вы стали встречаться?

— Какое там, — Джеймс усмехается. — После этого мы бегали друг от друга еще неделю. Точнее, он бегал, а я не мешал и позволил ему разобраться в себе.

— Когда ты понял?

— Что он мне нравится? — Уилсон кивает. — Когда мы однажды ехали в грузовике с ярмарки. Он потратил деньги на хот-дог, а я на то, чтобы выиграть медведя для девушки. Забавно, мы расстались с ней на следующий же день. В общем, тогда было холодно. Я отдал куртку ей, а Стив дрожал от холода. Она же жалась ко мне и без устали повторяла, как хорошо рядом со мной. — А я, — снова большой глоток, — я думал лишь о том, что хочу сесть к Стиву и обнять его, согреть, проверить, что он не сляжет завтра.

После этого Барнс рассказывает о том, как они жили вместе, ведь так было легче, как однажды он купил апельсин посреди зимы, а после этого Стив чуть не умер, заболев пневмонией.

— Я тогда рыдал над ним и молился, хотя, представляешь, — он усмехается и прикрывает глаза, — я не верю в Бога и не знаю молитв.

Он начинает смеяться. Хрипло. Истерично. Запрокидывает голову назад, открывая лицо, по которому текут слезы. Сэм не успокаивает, нет смысла, лишь кладет руку на его живое плечо и крепко сжимает. Это помогло однажды Сэму, это помогало людям в группе поддержки. Жест поддержки, жест, возвращающий в реальность, говорящий: «Все хорошо, ты не на войне». Немного рискованно, в касаниях к правой руке Баки чувствует угрозу. Сказывается ГИДРА.

— Выпей, — мужчина приставляет к губам Джеймса бутылку водки. — Давай, ну же.

Барнс пьет жадно, позволяя каплям стекать по горлу.

Они сидят в тишине, пока Баки успокаивается. А потом снова говорит. Рассказывает, как хотел провести последний день перед фронтом со Стивом, но тот снова сбежал в призывной пункт, как писал ему письма на фронте, даже когда Роджерс уже был там, как ненавидел Капитана Америка.

— Тогда к нам приехали новички. Один еще совсем мальчишка. Носил с собой комикс, рассказывал про выступления. Я тогда сказал ему, что этот Кэп – невероятный дурак. А потом он подорвался на мине, — Джеймс грустно усмехается. — Я сидел с ним перед тем, как его увезли в госпиталь, и извинялся. Он тогда сказал, что Кэп, конечно, дурак, но он дурак, который вдохновляет. Когда оказалось, что Капитан Америка – это Стив, я понял, что малой был абсолютно прав.

— Черт, — Сэм смеется. — Дурак, который вдохновляет. Это определенно Роджерс.

Уилсон думает, что история мужчины закончится на падении с поезда, но Барнс продолжает:

— ГИДРЕ понадобилось двадцать лет, чтобы сделать из меня Зимнего солдата. Я не принимал его. Сыворотка, эксперименты, наказания, — на этих словах Сэм содрогается, вспоминая фотографии, документы и кассеты, добытые Наташей, — они думали, это меня сломает, но я не переставал верить. Я звал Стива: на операционном столе, в камере, во сне, на кресле – везде. Когда мне сказали, что он умер, я не поверил. Я накинулся на них и тогда впервые убил кого-то голыми руками.

— Они в итоге победили?

— Нет, я просто сдался. Понял, что никто не придет. Он не придет.

— Черт, — мужчина допивает все пиво из бутылки одним глотком. — Это все звучит так ужасно. И я…

— Знаешь, что самое ужасное, — Баки перебивает. — Даже будучи Солдатом, я не переставал заглядывать в подворотни, если меня отправляли на миссии в Бруклин. А однажды я сбежал. Меня нашли в нашей старой квартире, — он делает глоток из бутылки, пихает ее в руки мужчине рядом и вскакивает на ноги, начиная судорожно ходить по комнате. — Меня, а не Солдата. Помню, что я трясся до пены на губах, рыдал и звал Стива. Их обычные методы успокоить не помогали, поэтому меня обнулили. Несколько раз.

— Бак…

— Я узнал его над Потомаком не только из-за того, что он звал меня по имени, не только из-за его: «Я с тобой до самого конца», — мужчина остановился посреди комнаты, даже не смотря на своего слушателя, который медленно поднимался на ноги. — Я узнал его, потому что он лежал избитый и улыбался мне. Как всегда. И я…

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс!

Сэм подходит к нему и берет его за плечи.

— Дыши глубоко. Давай со мной.

Они делают несколько глубоких вдохов, и Баки заходится в рыданиях.

— Иди сюда, — Уилсон притягивает его к себе в объятия и мягко массирует ему затылок. — Вот так, хорошо.

Он помнит, что это может помочь успокоиться. Но это еще рискованнее, чем держать Барнса за плечо. Остается только говорить с ним, показывая, что тот в безопасности.

— Я вспомнил его, потому что мне будто было вбито в подкорку, что Стива надо защищать, что я должен находить его и нести домой, отмывать, обрабатывать раны. У меня просто не было времени запомнить Стива таким. Я не смог… — он разваливается в руках Сэма. — Мой Стиви…

Они так и стоят, пока Барнс успокаивается, когда мужчина решается заговорить.

— не хочу тебя расстраивать, но, кажется, для тебя он значил больше, чем ты для него.

— Что?

Джеймс отступает от него к стене, приваливаясь к ней. Он действительно не понимает, что мужчина имеет в виду.

— Смотри, — Сэм поднимает бутылку водки, делает глоток и отдает мужчине. — Ты вытаскивал его из передряг, ты бегал за ним с заботой, причем настолько преданно, что даже ГИДРА не вытравила это из тебя. Ты не ушел с фронта, чтобы прикрывать его задницу, ты, черт возьми, выдержал пытки, которые даже психика суперсолдата не способна выдержать, и не спорь, я читал документы, — Баки открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но ему не дают. — А теперь ответь, почему ты сбежал после того, как освободился от контроля ГИДРЫ?

— Чтобы не подвергать его опасности. И дело не только в ГИДРЕ, ЩИТе или подобном, я понимал, что он будет пытаться скрыть меня или, не знаю, развяжет войну, — мужчины усмехаются. — Ох, погодите-ка, именно это он и сделал.

— А почему ушел в криосон в Ваканде? Шури ведь говорила, что можно обойтись и без этого.

— Не хотел взаимодействовать с миром, пока эта зараза не будет вытащена из меня. Если бы Солдат снова проснулся, это значило бы, что Стив поставил под удар страну, которая согласилась меня защитить.

— Значит, снова защита Роджерса?

Барнс кивает.

— Черт, ты прав, железная курица.

— Всегда пожалуйста, однорукий Джо.

Они смеются. Устало. Глухо. Но, впервые за эти дни, искренне.

— Старк, — Джеймс приглушенно выдыхает фамилию, а Сэм вопросительно кивает. — Я напал на него в Сибири, защищая Стива. Будь бы там, кто-то другой, я бы остановил его и позволил Старку меня убить. Будь бы мы там одни, я бы позволил ему себя убить.

Еще пара минут проходит в тишине.

— А теперь проваливай отсюда, — Баки тянется к пакету, доставая зажигалку и пачку сигарет. — Мне нужно побыть одному.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — Сэм подходит к двери.

— Шестая сигарета за всю мою жизнь.

— Кажется, это будет следующей темой нашей, — мужчина улыбается, — скажем так, терапии.

— Обязательно, — Джеймс подкуривает. — Эй, Уилсон.

Тот оборачивается.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Барнс, — мужчина улыбается. — Спокойной ночи. Хотя лучше сказать, спокойных двух часов перед подъемом.

— Вали уже.

Дверь закрывается, отрезая Баки от всего мира, позволяя думать о словах Сэма и пускать дым к потолку, надеясь на неисправность пожарной сигнализации.

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на ficbook, но решил попробовать выложить ее и здесь  
> kudos и комментарии приветствуются


End file.
